


逐鸿1-5

by nl16n



Series: 逐鸿 [1]
Category: nl16n
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, M/M, School
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nl16n/pseuds/nl16n
Summary: anyway，is a happy ending
Series: 逐鸿 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889992





	逐鸿1-5

初见面，无人知晓，只一瞥，值千古  
没有什么见鬼的一眼万年  
只有一步步踏来的姻缘  
恍然  
人已逝，却早已入骨髓  
待来世，又是一番新景  
  
大雁  
大雁  
归去又来  
  
鹫啊  
鹫啊  
吞了他的骨血  
  
雪后逢春  
夜后朝阳

宁帝5年，王娶妻，大赦。  
凡天下少年罪者皆聚于街头，而这临街百姓，门户紧闭，无一人来迎。  
队伍尽头，程雁，不过是那为众妃子端水抬轿的劳力。  
他望着那似乎没有边际的人海，庆幸着。  
过往十数载，不过单字一个“雁”，却也无人唤。直到当今宁帝登基颁布新政，才终于有了姓氏。  
但那年，亦抓了万人。  
有抵抗的，也有素来不善的。  
  
“皇家有指！今天！大赦！由南至北，行至满福楼，罪人当赏十两银子，望改过！望新生！”  
一声锣，发滞的人群开始涌动。  
  
“雁啊，去，坐那块儿桌子旁，把领了赏的人都记着，不许出差错，这可是要呈给sheng上的。”  
身旁华贵妇人的叮嘱，程雁不敢不从。  
娘娘对他有恩，见他游荡街头，饿得皮包骨，可怜他，收留他做府上的劳力。  
三世的福分，还教他书字。好在自己也争气，天资不愚，到现在已是第三个年头，吟诗作画尚早，但录下人名，这份自信他还是有的。

得令，展纸，执笔。程雁开始按娘娘的吩咐，将来人的姓名，罪状，是否领赏一一记下。  
烈日当空，他挺直腰杆，抖擞早已酸痛的手腕。  
抬眼，看到一英俊少年正拧眉盯着自己。  
“不写吗？”  
听他说，程雁愣了下便很快提起笔，“别急，这就写。”  
  
“姓名？”  
“英九”  
？  
程雁抬起头来，他记得官方姓氏里...没有“英”。  
“姓氏”  
“没有。”  
少年面露焦急似是催促他尽快走完流程，虽是怀疑，但程雁见他面色却不像是有半分糊弄。  
“每个人都有姓氏的，你怎么可能没有，是真没有还是真不想说？”  
这名叫英九的少年面容显得更为急躁，他直直盯着程雁的眼眸，想要看出点儿什么来，却终究没能从中挖到一丁点儿刁难的痕迹。  
英九不好怪罪，只能叹气道:“哎，麻烦。你就随便写个吧，反正也没人叫。”  
程雁陷入沉思。  
这名字一旦写上，以后就都得叫这个，可不能随便来。  
英九英九，没有姓氏的英九...  
既然如此，那就姓元吧，原来叫英九。  
元是个大姓，混在人群中，不够特别，反而难记住  
，鲜有人知过往，也就不会有人计较。  
“元英九，你觉得怎样？”  
“都行，我能走了吗？”  
“等等，因为什么抓进去的？”  
“不小心点了邻居的牛棚。”  
程雁埋头执笔，另一手从身边抓起钱袋正要递过去，却发现人早已向前。  
急得他大喊“喂！你的钱！”  
少年却潇洒。  
“钱你留着！记我领了！”

这都不过是一天中数次插曲的很小一个。  
在领赏队伍中，有威胁程雁多给银子的，也有兄弟几个为过往纷争在他桌前打斗的。  
一个钱袋子没领的人，实在不值一提。  
又隔了几日，程雁天没亮就被府上的丫鬟嬷嬷揪着起来，洗漱更衣，换上的，是用他想都不敢想的布料制成的新衣。  
然后他被带到娘娘面前，娘娘今天看起来心情特别好，喜滋滋地跟他说宁帝奖了她几盒珍稀珠宝，还命她今日进宫。  
而唯一的条件是“带上写这本名录的人”。  
程雁站在原地，不住地说着恭喜娘娘贺喜娘娘这样的吉祥话儿。而这娘娘也夸着程雁，说着我们雁儿打扮打扮也确实是美人这样的话，再感叹自己没白培养云云。  
娘娘的兴奋是必然的。  
这宁帝，本不是嫡子，大哥丰帝1年的时候就宣布让位给弟弟，当年对缘由的猜测众说纷纭，却不料第二年丰帝一睡不起。  
人们都说，是丰帝早有预感，为了百姓，不愿日后产生夺位之争才提前让位。  
而在宁帝也确实是一位对国家治理有方，且文德兼具，受尽爱戴的明君。  
一继位便宣布将宫中妃嫔迁出皇府，在首都各处设立新宫，直到迎娶皇后，亦宣布府中只容皇后一人。  
实在一代明君。

而此时此刻，他正站在这位明君面前。  
“你叫程雁？”  
和传闻中的一样，宁帝有着温和的嗓音。  
“是的。”  
宁帝走过来，走到程雁的身后，抬起手，揉捏着他的肩膀。  
“放松，你看，肩膀这么紧，是压力大了。”  
“对...对不起。”  
他不知改作何表情才好。  
一国之君，正捏着他的肩膀，给他按摩，放松。  
他回身想要推开王，却被拉回怀里。  
“听闻镜妃那儿有个小工字写得好，没想到...人也美得甚好。”  
“娘娘还在等我。”  
衣扣被徐徐解下，气息交缠。  
“不急，镜妃那儿我已经交代好了，从今天起，你就是这宫中的人。”  
怀里的人儿微微一颤。  
没想到，一切都是幌子，根本不是什么清心寡欲和对皇后的爱与敬，一切，不过都是为了宁帝的龙阳之癖开道罢了

**Author's Note:**

> anyway，is a happy ending


End file.
